


The Challenger

by Azek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azek/pseuds/Azek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Order's more difficult personalities pays a visit to the Temple - and issues a challenge. Featuring the Besalisk Jedi Pong Krell. Revised, with an extended fight scene! - Author Summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Challenger](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100316) by ruth baulding. 



Here's a[ link ](http://brassmama.parakaproductions.com/Azekpodfic/The%20Challenger.mp3)to either stream or download 'The Challenger". Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
